all
by Cakue-chan
Summary: untuk setiap kisah di balik dua puluh tema yang terselip manis. [BTS Fanfiction. KookV].


**"All"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokohnya bukan punya saya kecuali ceritanya :"D tolong jangan me- _remake_ tanpa ada izin dari saya, terima kasih.

 **Rated :** T, T+, dan kalo ada M to be _safe._

 **Warning :** ooc, pasti. Sama alay juga _plotless_. Ini diambil dari semua genre. Dan maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita, itu murni tidak sengaja. Karena tema yang diambil kebanyakannya klise. Terlebih lagi, cerita ini nano-nano, sebenernya/heh. Saya gak bisa ngebedain genre _spiritual_ sama _supernatural,_ gimana dong? :"D

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Adventure**

* * *

"Kau yakin ini arah Selatan?"

Jungkook berhenti; dari langkahnya, dari kibasan tangan yang setiap detik ia lakukan untuk menghalau daun-daun besar dan lebat, dari pertanyaan Taehyung yang lima detik sebelumnya terlontar.

Demi Tuhan, bisa tidak satu jam saja pemuda itu untuk tidak bertanya?

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu di sungai berikutnya, Taehyung."

Alih-alih memprotes, Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis; _menantangnya_. "Kalau boleh, aku bisa saja tinggal di hutan belantara ini sendirian sedangkan kau mencari jalan keluar, Jungkook-ie."

" _Don't_ —" refleks, Jungkook menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung ketika pemuda itu berbalik ringan. "Oke, ingat perjanjiannya? Jangan—sekali pun—sampai terpisah."

Tak ada bantahan. Sebaliknya, Jungkook sengaja mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menautkan jarinya dengan jemari-jemari Taehyung, lantas menggenggamnya hangat.

"Ayo, dengan begini, kau tidak akan bisa kabur."

Taehyung mendengus. "Kalau begitu, jadilah kompas yang benar."

.

* * *

 **Angst**

* * *

Kim Taehyung adalah pendusta.

Dan Jeon Jungkook begitu bodoh karena mempercayainya begitu dalam.

 _Pip._

"Hei," gumam pemuda Jeon itu pelan, menempatkan ujung-ujung jemarinya di titik-titik halus pada permukaan wajah Taehyung yang terlelap damai. Penuh perasaan, juga hati-hati. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menggeser infus yang terpasang dan mengganggu sepasang kelopak yang terpejam itu.

"Bangun, dasar bodoh,"

 _Pip._

"Aku ingin melihat mata cokelatmu lagi,"

 _Pip._

"Bangun, kumohon. Dan kau bisa tahu kalau aku mencintaimu sebegini besarnya, Kim Taehyung."

 _Pip—_

(… bunyi monoton panjang terdengar setelahnya).

.

* * *

 **Crime**

* * *

Satu menit, sepuluh detik, dan Taehyung berusaha menyelinap dalam bayang-bayang malam di balik jendela gedung lantai dua puluh.

"Berhenti sampai di sana. Jangan harap kau bisa lari."

Lampu senter disorotkan. Taehyung spontan mengangkat tangan, menghalau kedua matanya dari pancaran sinar yang membutakan. Namun, ia bisa melihatnya. Sosok tinggi berbalut seragam kepolisian itu tak tanggung-tanggung mengarahkan laras berdiameter delapan sentimeter tepat ke arahnya.

"Wah, wah, kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini, Sherif Jeon."

Polisi itu—Jungkook—memicing jeli. "Ikuti perintahku. Berbalik, dan angkat kedua tanganmu."

Taehyung menyeringai. Ia sengaja meletakkan kaki kiri pada kusen jendela, mengangkat tubuh hingga ia terduduk, lalu menahannya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kutembak sekarang juga, Kim. Aku serius."

"Kalau begitu—" tangan dilepaskan, Taehyung sengaja melemparkan diri pada gravitasi yang menariknya jauh, jemari telunjuk siap menekan tombol pada jam tangannya, lalu bertertiak, "—lakukan kalau kau bisa!"

Klik.

 _BOOM!_

.

* * *

 **Drama**

* * *

"Kita putus saja."

Ketika Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mahoni Taehyung enggan menatapnya balik, ia tahu ada yang salah.

"Beri aku alasan," bisiknya parau, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Katakan, Taehyung."

Taehyung menggigit bibir keras. "Aku membencimu."

Dentuman telak di sudut hatinya. "Apa yang kau benci?"

"Semuanya," balas Taehyung, kecil. "Cara kau tersenyum, cara kau menatapku, cara kau menggenggam tanganku, dan cara kau menghabiskan waktumu denganku. Aku membencinya, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook bergeming. _Apa itu salah_?

"Tapi," lanjut Taehyung kemudian, "aku paling benci ketika aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu."

.

* * *

 **Family**

* * *

" _Mommy!_ "

"Oi, oi, bocah!" Jungkook berusaha menahan tubuh kecil yang tengah berlari itu. Namun ketika ia melihat Taehyung keluar dari ambang pintu dapur dan si bocah merangsek maju ke dalam pelukannya, Jungkook membatu.

 _Damn._ Ia terlambat.

"Oh?" Taehyung mengerjapkan mata, lalu mengangkat buah hatinya dengan sayang. "Ada apa, _sweetie?_ "

Kan! Benar, kan! Jungkook bisa melihat seringai jahat di wajah bocah setan kecil itu.

" _Daddy_ bilang, aku ini suka sekali mengganggu saat kalian bermain gulat di kamar. Apa itu benar _, Mommy_?"

Oh, tidak, tidak! Jangan memberikan tatapan itu, Taeeeeeee!

"Jungkook,"

Glek. Jungkook menelan ludah susah payah.

"Tidak ada jatah selama satu bulan."

 _Noooooooooo!_

.

* * *

 **Fantasy**

* * *

"Tenangkan dia, Jungkook! Cepat!"

Detik berikutnya, bola air melesat cepat dan nyaris mengenai sisi wajahnya jika Jungkook tidak segera menghindar. Ia melihat Jimin berusaha menahan pelindung di sekeliling mereka dengan sekuat tenaga. Di sampingnya, Yoongi menemani. Bulir-bulir keringat membuatnya lelah meskipun ia berusaha menyembuhkan luka di bagian kaki Jimin.

"Jungkook!"

Tak ada waktu lagi.

Jungkook berlari, melawan desau angin akibat pelindung yang dibuat Jimin dan bola air yang terus mengincarnya, berusaha menenggelamkan setiap sel di tubuhnya.

Di penghujung sudut matanya, Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung. Tampak putus asa dengan segala teriakan dan kekuatannya yang tidak terkontrol.

Jika salah salah satu dari dua belas bintang tidak terkendali, maka akan berpengaruh pula pada sebelas bintang lainnya.

Dalam hal ini, Taehyung menolak bekerja sama dengan bintang _aquarius._ Membuat sihirnya keluar secara acak dalam berbagai macam emosi.

"Taehyung!"

Lima langkah. Empat. Tiga. Dua …

"Tenangnkan dirimu!"

… satu.

Begitu Jungkook berhasil menarik pergelangan tangan kurusnya dan menarik Taehyung dalam dekapan erat, ia segera mendaratkan kecupan panjang di bibir Taehyung.

"Aku di sini," bisiknya penuh harap. "Taehyung, tenanglah. Aku di sini."

.

* * *

 **Friendship**

* * *

Ada yang bilang, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung itu seperti surat dan perangko. Reaksi dan aksi pada hukum Newton II. Asam dan basa dalam sebuah larutan elektrolit. Bahkan bubuk mesiu yang tidak bisa jauh dari setiap tembakan peluru tembaga.

Dengan kata lain, mereka langit dan bumi yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Bahkan ketika Taehyung baru saja diputuskan oleh sang kekasih, dan di saat yang sama pula Jungkook ditolak rasa cintanya, mereka bertemu.

Lalu menangis bersama-sama dan merutuk bahwa cinta adalah kutukan.

"Jungkook, jangan menikah sebelum aku menikah."

"Kau juga Taehyung, jangan lakukan malam pertama sebelum aku melakukannya lebih dulu."

 _See?_ Pertemanan mereka memang ajaib.

.

* * *

 **Horror**

* * *

Jungkook terkekeh kecil.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali," Seokjin, rekan kerja sesame dokternya di rumah sakit, mengomentari usil. "Apa karena bertemu dengan suster yang seksi?"

" _Meh_ ," Jungkook mencibir, lalu menekan tombol _lift_ dan menunggu pintu terbuka. "Daripada membicarakan suster yang seksi, aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang unik."

Seokjin ikut tertawa. "Siapa dia?"

"Kim Taehyung. Pasien bangsal nomor empat belas. Kau tahu dia, _Hyung_?"

Hening.

" _Hyung_?"

Wajah Seokjin pucat pasi.

"Jungkook, Kim Taehyung baru saja meninggal kemarin sore."

.

* * *

 **Humor**

* * *

"Cintaku padamu bagaikan temaran bintang yang mengelilingi bulan dan seharum mawar pada sehampar gurun sahara. Kuberikan perasaan ini layaknya Romeo kepada Juliet, yang dengan senang hati mengetuk pintu hati meskipun Juliet melemparnya dengan sepatu kaca. Tapi, jika Cinderella bisa menerimanya kembali, bahkan sampai putri salju terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, atau kepada pangeran yang tak mau mencabuti bulu kakinya, maka perasaan ini terbukti begitu hebatnya. Oh, sayangku. Kim Taehyung, maukah kau—"

Buku dilemparkan, Jungkook mengaduh ngilu.

Taehyung muntah.

"Najis."

.

* * *

 **Hurt/comfort**

* * *

"Kau terlihat cantik, _Hyung_."

Taehyung mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Kau ini bicara apa, Jungkook? Seharusnya aku terlihat tampan. Bukan cantik."

Tapi Jungkook tidak pernah salah. Pagi itu, ketika ia melihat Kim Taehyung dalam balutan tuksedo putih di ruang pengantin, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Ribuan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya tanpa ampun.

Jungkook tidak pernah salah.

"Tidak, kau memang cantik," Jungkook menggeleng.

Taehyung meringis, lalu tertawa renyah. Renyah sekali. "Dan Seokjin-hyung yang tampan, begitu?"

"Ya," senyum terpoles tipis. "Aku doakan kebahagiaan kalian berdua. Terutama kau, Tae-hyung."

Hanya perasaan cintanya saja terhadap Taehyung yang salah.

.

* * *

 **Mystery**

* * *

Aromanya memabukkan, membuat Jungkook jatuh cinta.

Ia tahu betul bahwa masakan Taehyung selalu menjadi nomor satu di hatinya.

"Kau masak apa, sayang?" ia datang dengan kedua lengan melingkar mesra di sekeliling pinggang Taehyung. Memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang.

Taehyung tertawa. "Makanan kesukaanmu, Jungkook-ah. Omong-omong, kenapa kau malah menyimpan daging di lemari kamarmu? Menambah cucian saja."

Jungkook mematung.

.

* * *

 **Parody (** _sangkuriang!au_ **)**

* * *

Meski ratusan kali Taehyung menolak, bahkan ribuan kali kalimat maki dilontarkan, Jungkook tetap tidak mengerti.

"Kau anakku, Jungkook. Berapa harus kubilang kalau kau adalah anak yang telah kulahirkan! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti!? Kita tidak bisa saling jatuh cinta!"

Rahang Jungkook mengeras. Jika bukan karena rasa cintanya terhadap Taehyung begitu besar, ia bisa saja melayangkan tamparan telak di pipi pemuda itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu!" bentak Jungkook akhirnya.

Taehyung ingin menangis. "Jungkook—"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa laki-laki sepertimu bisa hamil!"

Eh, sial. Gagal klimaks.

Dan Taehyung tidak jadi meminta untuk dibuatkan perahu yang besar.

.

* * *

 **Poetry**

* * *

Dear, Kim Taehyung

Biar saja linimasa berhenti barang sejenak

Pada malam ketika baskara enggan menampak

Yang kukirimkan bukanlah sebuah hal yang istimewa

Dan tidak pula frasa dalam bentuk klausa dewa

Tapi, renungkan dan ingatlah

Karena ini hal yang sangat mudah

Demi sekeping rasa yang tidak akan hilang

Untuk kau, dan aku yang tidak ingin mengulang

Kepada Kim Taehyung yang menangis karena patah hati

Percayalah bahwa karma itu tidak pernah mati

Maka kukatakan padamu dengan jelas

Bahwa ini adalah untaian kalimat balas

Bersenang-senanglah dalam tangis

Dan semua ironi yang kau dapatkan dengan miris

Lantas biarkanlah aku tertawa bebas juga kepalang

Karena kau akhirnya lajang

.

Tertanda,

Mantan terindah dan seseorang yang berbahagia di atas penderitaanmu.

—Jeon Jungkook.

.

* * *

 **Romance**

* * *

Taehyung tidak mengerti, mengapa banyak sekali anak kecil yang datang berlari ke arahnya?

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Jungkook mengirimnya pesan untuk datang ke taman kota. Namun, setelah ia sampai dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman, Jungkook belum saja datang. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja banyak bocah asing yang berkeliaran di dekatnya sambil membawa sebuah balon dengan warna yang berbeda.

Bermaksud tidak ingin melukai perasaan mereka, Taehyung mau tak mau menerimanya.

Awalnya satu. Lalu dua. Berlanjut nominal tiga. Setelah itu empat.

Dan akhirnya berujung pada kelipatan lima dan balon-balon itu bisa saja mencapai angka sepuluh.

Sampai terakhir, sebuah kertas kecil terselip pada balon berwarna merah muda dan berikutnya tidak ada balon yang datang lagi.

Taehyung susah payah membuka gulungan kertasnya, bahkan nyaris menerbangkan balon-balonnya.

Di sana tertulis;—

— _be mine_. _JK._

(tak lama, sebuah cincin terjatuh, menggelinding dalam irama konstan, dan berhenti tidak jauh dari ujung sepatunya).

.

* * *

 **Sci-fi**

* * *

Ketika Einstein berkata bahwa ruang dan waktu tidak bersifat statis dan linier, melainkan fleksibel dan universal, Hoseok tahu bahwa Kim Taehyung memanglah tidak gila.

Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

Taehyung kerap kali menganalogikan bahwa dimensi ruang dan waktu adalah selembar kertas. Ujung depan kertas disebut masa kini, dan ujung belakang kertas diberi nama masa lalu. Semua tidak bertemu ketika bentuknya datar, namun akan berubah dan saling bertumbukan saat kertas mulai terjadi lipatan. Secara logisnya, jika seseorang bisa melipat dimensi ruang dan waktu, maka masa lalu dan masa depan bisa dipertemukan.

Dan salah satu cara untuk mempertemukan dua titik agar bertemu dengan menggunakan _wormhole_ , atau biasa dikenal dengan sebutan lubang cacing.

Yang Hoseok ingat, dalam permodelan matematika, hal yang bisa mengkombinasikan ruang dan waktu adalah kontinuitas. Ruang digambarkan dengan tiga dimensi, dan waktu untuk bagian empat dimensinya dan merupakan bagian yang berbeda dari dimensi spasial.

Untuk itu mengapa Taehyung bisa sangat menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan aritmetika.

"Kau yakin, Taehyung?"

"Sangat, _Hyung_." Taehyung menghela napas pelan, lalu mendongak sambil memandang kapsul besar di depannya itu. Mahakarya dari seorang Kim Taehyung selama puluhan tahun.

"Tapi—"

"Memang harus ada yang berkorban, aku tahu," suara tawa terdengar, "tapi, jika aku berhasil menembus waktu dan menyelamatkan Namjoon-hyung, Jungkook pasti akan ikut selamat."

Sebagai gantinya, Kim Taehyung harus mati.

Ketika kehidupan pada garis takdir dipaksa untuk berubah, maka bayaran yang setimpal adalah kematian.

.

* * *

 **Spiritual**

* * *

Suatu malam, Jungkook terbangun.

Ia melihat sepasang manik mahoni teduh, yang sering kali membuatnya nyaman ketika mata mereka bertemu dalam seperkian sekon. Ada seulas kurva manis yang melengkung, memoles parasnya begitu sempurna, dan Jungkook tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menyangkal rindu yang menggerogoti relung hatinya. Merayap dengan perlahan dan terkadang menyesakkan.

Lalu, Jungkook bisa merasakan jemari-jemari yang bermain di sepanjang lengannya.

Halus, penuh perasaan, namun dingin.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, Jungkook."

Satu pertanyaan simpel, dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan air matanya tumpah.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Taehyung?"

Taehyung nyengir. "Memastikan keadaanmu, tentu saja. Tapi, satu hal yang ingin kukatakan, lupakan aku, Jungkook. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup seperti ini terus. Relakan semuanya, aku mohon."

Jungkook membelalak.

"Tidak! Jangan! Taehyung!"

Perlahan-lahan, sosok itu memudar. Semakin lama bertambah hilang hingga akhirnya lenyap sepenuhnya.

Jungkook berteriak.

"Taehyung! Taehyung!"

Berganti menjadi putih. Semuanya begitu samar dan bercahaya. Menyilaukan dan penuh dengan aroma karbon yang menguar.

"Dokter! Pasien kembali berontak! Obat penenang!"

"Hentikaaaaaan!"

.

* * *

 **Supernatural**

* * *

"Lucu sekali."

Jungkook melirik, di sampingnya, Taehyung terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Taehyung mengangkat alis. "Menurutmu?"

"Tidak lucu," Jungkook mendengus kecil. Namun tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung. Fokus yang sejak tadi membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu tertawa tidak jelas. "Aku tidak ingin mentertawakan dua batu itu."

Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa.

.

 ** _Rest In Peace_**

 ** _Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _August 10, 20xx_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rest In Peace_**

 ** _Kim Taehyung_**

 ** _December 10, 20xx_**

.

* * *

 **Suspense**

* * *

Malam itu dingin.

Tapi Taehyung harus rela berdiri di depan rumah tetangganya dan berharap pintu dibukakan ketika ia sudah mengetuk beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka.

Kim Namjoon namanya, tampak garang meskipun perangainya sangat baik.

"Taehyung?"

Seulas cengiran tersungging. "Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena kemarin mengganggu tidur malammu."

Namjoon mengangkat alis, lalu mengernyit. "Yang mana?"

"Itu… kau melihatku dari jendela atas dan berkata kalau aku berisik sekali di taman belakang padahal sudah tengah malam. Maafkan aku soal itu. _Appa_ menyuruhku untuk menguburkan _Dae,_ anjing kami. Karena takut mayatnya akan membusuk, kami jadi harus menguburkannya malam-malam dan akhirnya mengganggu tidurmu."

"Ah," Namjoon menganggukan kepala beberapa kali, lalu menguap lebar. "Oke, tidak masalah. Ada lagi?"

Taehyung segera menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Setelah permintaan maaf kembali dilontarkan dan ucapan menyesal dari Namjoon, Taehyung berjalan untuk pulang. Akan tetapi, ketika di penghujung jalan ia menemukan tong pembuang sampah yang akan diangkut oleh truk khusus tepat esok pagi, ia mendekat.

"Anjing, ya," bisiknya pelan, lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan hitam dari dalam saku jaketnya. Bentuknya panjang, ramping, dan terdapat lima butir. "Yah, tidak ada yang tahu kalau anjing memiliki jari."

Tutup tong sampah dibuka, bungkusan dilemparkan; _menyebar hingga isinya tumpah keluar_ , lalu memandangnya cukup lama.

"Maaf, Jungkook," tatapan Taehyung berubah dingin, juga sinis. "Jari-jarimu itu mengganggu, lebih baik kupotong dan dibuang saja."

Malam itu dingin.

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu truk sampah akan membawa lima potong jari manusia keesokan harinya.

.

* * *

 **Tragedy**

* * *

"Brengsek!"

Pelatuk ditarik tanpa rasa, martil logam melesat acak, Jungkook melakukannya tanpa harus mengingat logika antara hidup dan mati. Karena ia dibutakan.

 _Dor!_

Satu.

 _Dor!_

Dua.

 _Dor!_

Tiga.

Bau anyir menguar kuat, mabuk aroma tembaga, lalu merah; _segar, segar, cerah, dan elegan._

"Mati," Jungkook tertawa. Antara miris dan ironi. "Dasar keluarga bedebah. Mati kalian."

Tiga tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Satu kepala keluarga, satu seorang nyonya, dan satunya lagi seorang kakak sulung.

Ah, tidak.

Bukan tiga.

Ada yang menghitung angka empat untuk tubuh tak bernyawa dalam dekapan Jeon Jungkook.

Tak ada napas. Tak ada hidup. Tak ada lelucon.

Jungkook memeluknya erat, lantas terisak. "… Taehyung."

.

* * *

 **Western**

* * *

Berulang kali Jungkook bertanya; " _Hyung_ , apa pekerjaanmu?"

Dan dibalas dengan jawaban yang sama pula; "Penjaga sang Ratu."

Sampai suatu ketika Jeon Jungkook meraih gelar _Duke_ dan kewenangan sang Ratu bisa berlaku untuknya, ia kembali bertanya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Lord Taehyung?"

Taehyung menggeleng, namun langsung digantikan dengan jeritan dan lolongan memohon ampun ketika Jungkook melayangkan pukulan cambuk tepat di punggungnya. Lagi, lagi, lagi, _lagi sampai rasa sakit itu menjadi kebas._

Sekali lagi, Jungkook bertanya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Mata terpejam erat, diikuti isakan pilu setelahnya. "Melayani sang _duke_ sampai mati."

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N** : haiii :')

ini aneh, saya tau 8""D gara-gara iseng liat-liat genre, jadi pengen ngetik kumpulan drabble #ngieeeng. Dan itu demi apa genre _humor-nya fail_ banget. Saya gak mahir di genre itu 8"D itu garing banget, emang. Jadi tolong maklum. Terus kayak di atas, saya susah ngebedain genre _spiritual_ sama _supernatural._ Ada yang bilang genre _spiritual_ deketnya sama hal-hal kejiwaan, jadinya ya... gitu. Terus _poetry_ dan _fantasi,_ haha, lelah saya 8"D

apalagi yang _Sci-fi,_ lol. Dapet sumber dari mbah gugel, jadi maaf kalo ada salah ya *bow* Maaf buat typonya juga. Oh, saya sengaja gak masukin genre _general._ Karena genre itu katanya udah mencakup semua genre.

at last, makasih udah baca *ketjup*~ silakan kalo mau komentar kotak review selalu terbuka kok~

salam hangat,

cakue.


End file.
